Wayne State University was one of the original contributors and organizers of the Gynecologic Oncology Group and continues in the joint effort to reach a solid base of data from which therapy and new approaches in diagnosis and management of genital malignancy can be achieved. The group has undertaken clinical trials in 27 separate protocols and is in the process of developing numerous new protocols. As of March, 1977 Wayne State University has registered with the Gynecologic Oncology Group a total of approximately 2000 cases of carcinoma of the female genital tract, with 162 being protocol entries. The Principal Investigator from this grant request served as the Chairman of the Membership Committee, which saw the group grow in quality as well as in numbers. In addition, the Principal Investigator has served on the Immunology Committee, the Executive Committee and the Gynecologic Management Committee. It is the Principal Investigators sincere belief that this group has the available patient load for carrying out well qualified protocol studies which are needed to give answers to the management of gynecological malignancies.